Adieu mon aimé
by Ahotep
Summary: Sakuno est à l’hôpital et attend que son fiancé sorte de la salle d’opération. [SanadaxSakuno]


**Disclaimer :** Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Sanada et Kaidoh seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Sakuno est à l'hôpital et attend que son fiancé sorte de la salle d'opération. SanadaxSakuno

**Note :** Traduction de ma fic anglaise Goodbye my lover.

L'idée m'est venue après avoir écouté Goodbye my lover de James Blunt.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

ADIEU MON AIME.

La voici à l'hôpital entrain d'attendre que son petit ami sorte de la salle d'opération. Elle ne se rappelait de comment ils étaient arrivés ici. Mais elle savait qu'il avait été très grièvement blessé.

La voici, assise toute seule dans ce couloir froid. Sa grand-mère n'était pas à Tokyo et sa famille ne l'aimait pas. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait seulement si elle partait. Mais elle ne pouvait le laisser seul. Non, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Sakuno se rappelait très clairement de leur première rencontre.

˜˜˜ Flashback ˜˜˜

Sakuno rendait visite à sa grand-mère dans cet hôpital. Elle venait tous les jours pour lui donner des nouvelles du camps d'entraînement. Bien que Tezuka soit revenu d'Allemagne pour s'occuper de son groupe, elle savait qu'elle s'inquiétait. Et s'inquiéter n'était pas, selon les médecins, ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour son cœur.

Elle le rencontra devant un distributeur automatique. Une pièce lui glissa des mains pour tomber sous la machine. Vu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre alors elle commença à sortir son porte-monnaie. A ce même moment il s'approcha et lui plaça une pièce dans la main, le tout ponctuer par un froid "Je l'ai trouvé sous la machine".

Quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Sa silhouette lui était familière, tout comme la casquette qu'il portait.

Quelques jours plus tard elle le rencontra à nouveau. Elle apportait des serviettes à son équipe. Elle le vit s'entraîner contre quatre joueurs. Il travaillait sa rapidité. Quand l'entraînement fut fini, elle distribua une serviette à chaque membre. Quand vint son tour, il la prit et s'en alla.

C'était comme jouer à cache-cache avec lui. Elle pensait que quelque chose avait dû l'énerver car, un jour, il la prit à part dans les vestiaires.

- Pourquoi me suis-tu tout le temps ? demanda-t-il avec un regard qui aurait pu la tuer si ses yeux avaient été des fusils.

- J… Je… ve….veux…..ju…juste te remercier de m'avoir rendu ma pièce.

Il la regarda étonnée. Puis une petite lumière illumina son regard. Son visage s'adoucit.

- Oh oui, je m'en souviens. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Tout le monde aurait fait la même chose. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, arrête de me suivre.

Il prononça cette dernière phrase avec son habituel visage de pierre. Il sortit, la laissant seule dans cette pièce vide.

Leur troisième rencontre eut à nouveau lieu à l'hôpital. Elle savait qu'un de ses équipiers, son meilleur ami, était hospitalisé. Elle se trouvait sur le toit, entrain d'attendre que les médecins quittent la chambre de se grand-mère. Elle était entrain d'écouter de la musique. Soudain la porte menant sur le toit fut ouverte violement. Elle le vit venir dans sa direction, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il passa devant elle et s'assit à un coin du toit. Un bruit, similaire à celui d'un reniflement provenait de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla. Elle voulait le réconforter. Voir les gens souffrait la rendait toujours malheureuse. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et lui tendit un mouchoir de l'autre. Il ne le prit pas. Elle décida alors d'essuyer ses larmes elle-même. Alors que sa main s'approchait de son visage, il la saisit et la repoussa. Il se leva et la toisa, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Que diable me veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, le regard meurtrier.

- Te con… cons…consoler. Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé.

Il la poussa violement et elle se cogna contre la barrière. Il ne prit pas la peine de l'aider à se relever.

Après cet incident elle rentra chez elle sans aller voir sa grand-mère. Elle avait pleuré durant tout le trajet vers sa chambre. Elle était tellement blessée qu'elle quitta le camp d'entraînement. La dernière fois qu'elle le vit fut lors du double qu'il joua avec Atobe.

Deux mois plus tard, sa grand-mère put quitter l'hôpital. Quand elles sortirent du taxi, elles virent un bouquet de lys sur le pas de la porte. Il y avait une petite carte au milieu des fleurs. Sa grand-mère la prit et la lui donna. Il n'y avait qu'une seule phrase d'écrite : "Je suis désolé".

Jour après jour, les mêmes fleurs furent livrées avec la même carte sur laquelle figurait la même phrase. Même le livreur ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'expéditeur.

Un jour, tandis qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre, elle vit une ombre s'approcher de leur porte d'entrée. Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un toquer fort. Comme elle était seule à la maison, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de descendre les escaliers en courant et d'ouvrir la porte. C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux gris, vêtu d'un costume noir ; il avait un visage sévère et des yeux qui pouvaient lire en vous. Il s'inclina et elle le laissa entrer. Il fut très direct et elle n'eut donc pas l'opportunité de parler la première.

- Je tiens à m'excuser pour les bêtises faites par mon petit-fils.

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. La voyant confuse il lui expliqua tout.

- Il y a deux mois il vous a poussé contre une barrière et pour se faire pardonner il vous a envoyé plusieurs bouquets de lys. Selon mon code moral des fleurs ne sont pas suffisantes. Je l'ai obligé à vous inviter au restaurant ce soir. Une voiture viendra vous prendre à 19h30 ce soir. Soyez prête et n'hésitez pas à commander tout ce qu'il vous plaira.

Il partit sans rien ajouter d'autres, fermant la porte derrière lui et la laissant totalement étonnée et sans voix.

Elle resta plantée dans la porte, la bouche ouverte jusqu'à ce que sa grand-mère ne rentre que pour repartir une heure plus tard. Avant de partir, elle lui demanda de ne pas oublier ses clefs comme la dernière fois où elle était sortie avec ses amis.

19h25. On frappa fortement à la porte. C'était lui. Il ne semblait pas heureux d'être là. Elle pouvait aisément le comprendre. Il l'entraîna à sa suite. Le trajet fut tout sauf bruyant. Le repas fut d'ailleurs tout aussi silencieux. Les serveurs n'arrêtaient pas de les fixer car ils n'avaient jamais eu de clients aussi peu bavards. Les autres clients partageaient leur étonnement. Elle aurait tellement voulu savoir ce qu'ils pensaient d'eux.

Le trajet du retour fut moins silencieux. Il lui demanda si elle avait aimé leur sortie et il s'excusa également pour le comportement grossier qu'il avait eu sur le toit.

Quand ils furent devant la porte de sa maison, il attendit qu'elle rentre chez elle avant de partir à son tour. Soudain elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux. Il l'interrogea du regard.

- Je ne peux pas rentrer. J'ai oublié mes clefs à l'intérieur et Grand-mère n'est pas là.

Il roula des yeux et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il l'amena chez lu et lui donna l'une des nombreuses chambres d'amies de la maison.

Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son lit était trop dur et froid. Elle erra à travers la maison à la recherche d'une couverture supplémentaire. Elle finit par arriver devant une porte qui semblait être celle du dojo. Elle entendit soudain un bruit sourd : un katana venait de tomber. Elle poussa un petit cri, assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Il ouvrit les portes coulissantes et il la foudroya du regard. Son était si dur qu'elle partit en courant juste pour être arrêté par ses bras musclés. Il la tint serrée, la ramena dans le dojo et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Si tu voulais me voir m'entraîner, tu aurais pu entrer. Je n'ai jamais mangé qui que ce soit. De plus je déteste vraiment les gens qui m'espionnent. Maintenant assieds-toi. Je te reconduirai dans ta chambre dès que j'ai fini.

Elle s'installa sur un banc et le regarda faire de magnifiques mouvements avec son sabre. Des gouttes de sueurs virevoltaient autour de lui, faisant briller son torse nu sous les faibles lumières de la pièce. Elle l'observait tellement intensément qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il avait arrêté son entraînement et qu'il avait pris place à côté d'elle, essuyant la sueur de son corps. Il remarqua qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées alors il lui toucha l'épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Veux-tu retourner dans ta chambre ? Il faut que je reste encore assis 30 minutes pour me relaxer dans le silence le plus total.

- Je peux attendre.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à se détendre.

Elle se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Sa tête se trouvait sur ses genoux et il lui caressait les cheveux, ses yeux à demi fermés. Elle se mit à rougir violement et elle tenta d'échapper à son étreinte sans le déranger. Cela fut un échec car il ouvrit les yeux. Il la regarda. Son regard était plus doux que d'habitude. Il lui demanda si elle voulait regagner sa chambre. Elle acquiesça. Il se leva, la prit dans ses bras et la ramena dans la pièce qu'elle occupait. Ses joues étaient tellement rouges et chaudes qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elles brillaient dans l'obscurité.

Le lendemain matin, il la reconduisit chez elle. Depuis ce jour ils commencèrent à se voir régulièrement.

Ils étaient devenus amis.

˜˜˜End Flashback ˜˜˜

La lumière rouge brillait toujours. Une infirmière lui demanda d'aller attendre dans la salle réservée aux familles. Sakuno n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Elle prit place dans un fauteuil, s'empara d'un magasine et commença à le lire. Un homme entra dans la pièce, c'était le père de Genichirou. Il la regarda. Son regard était tout sauf amical.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore ici? Allez-vous en. Tout est de votre faute. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, mon fils ne serait entrain de se battre contre la mort en ce moment.

- Je ne partirai pas. Je lui ai promis de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la salle d'opération.

- Alors vous avez décidé d'empêcher ses propres parents d'être près de lui. Je savais depuis le début de votre relation que vous n'étiez qu'une traînée.

- Pas du tout. Il y a plein de sièges vides. Je suis assise là. Votre épouse et vous pouvez prendre place à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Hors de question ! Soit vous partez ou c'est nous qui allons partir. Votre seule présence est une insulte à notre famille.

- Je reste.

Ses parents partirent, la laissant seule avec sa douleur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils la détestaient à ce point. Genichirou ne lui avait jamais donné d'explication. Elle continua de lire le magasine et, lentement, son esprit se mit à vagabonder.

˜˜˜ Flashback ˜˜˜

Trois ans se sont écoulés. Sakuno avait 15 ans et il en avait 17. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés durant cette période. En fait elle commençait à tomber amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Après les cours, elle reprenait le bus pour lui rendre visite à Rikkai Dai High School. Ils devaient se rencontrer devant les grilles du lycée. Le trajet était long et elle était entourée de gens très bruyants. Certains d'entre eux lui jetaient des regards concupiscents. Quand le bus s'arrêta, elle descendit et continua son chemin vers l'école. Elle était suivie par une partie des hommes qui l'avait reluquée de manière peu respectueuse.

Elle était près de la grille. Ils commencèrent à la harceler. Ils faisaient des commentaires déplacés et l'un d'entre eux la poussa, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Elle tomba. Il déchira son chemisier pendant qu'un autre lui maintenait les jambes au sol. Elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle allait se faire violer. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle tenta d'appeler à l'aide mais un autre homme plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Se débattre était inutile. Ils étaient beaucoup trop forts pour qu'elle réussisse à se libérer. L'espoir d'être secourue était entrain de se réduire en cendre quand elle entendit soudain une voix grave hurlée.

- Laissez-là tranquille ou vous allez le regretter.

Ils arrêtèrent tout ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire pour se ruer sur son sauver. Il était prêt à les affronter avec son katana de bois. Il n'y eut pas besoin d'y avoir recours car ils s'enfuirent quand ils virent son regard noir. Genichirou pouvait être vraiment très effrayant quand il est an colère. Il les suivit avant de retourner vers elle pour l'aider.

Son chemiser n'était plus mettable. Il lui prêta la veste de sa tenue de sport et l'accompagna chez lui pour qu'elle puisse se laver. Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à marcher. Il dut la porter. Une fois chez lui il s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls et il la conduisit dans la salle de bain. Il l'aida à nettoyer ses égratignures et lui prêta un T-shirt.

Pendant qu'elle s'habillait, il alla à la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Ils le burent dans le jardin sous un magnifique arbre à sakura. Là, elle commença à pleurer et il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui, sa respiration chatouillant son oreille. Il lui chuchotait des mots quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser doux, il n'était ni fougueux ni empli de luxure. C'était son premier baiser.

Tandis qu'il la ramenait chez elle, il lui avoua être tomber amoureux d'elle, qu'il les aurait tués s'ils l'avaient vraiment blessée.

Ils furent officiellement ensembles après la rencontre de sa grand-mère et de ses parents lors d'un match de tennis opposant Seigaku à Rikkai Dai. Leurs familles étaient heureuses de cette nouvelle situation : Genichirou pensait enfin à autre chose que le tennis et le kendo et Sakuno devenait de moins en moins timide. Elle ne bégayait plus à tout bout de champ.

Des repas entre leurs deux familles furent souvent organisés. Tout alla bien jusqu'à son 16ième anniversaire. La famille de Genichirou avait organisé une fête et à la fin, sa mère exigea qu'elle se tienne à distance de son fils, qu'elle ne vienne plus lui rendre visite. Elle alla même jusqu'à lui rendre une boîte contenant tous les cadeaux qu'elle lui avait offert.

Bien sûr, Genichirou n'accepta pas la décision de sa famille. Il tenta tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les faire changer d'avis. Il échoua. Malgré cela, ils continuèrent à se voir, en cachette. C'était lui qui venait la voir.

Leurs rencontres secrètes durèrent jusqu'à son 18ième anniversaire. Après les cours il se rendit à Seigaku. Elle prenait sa leçon de tennis journalière avec Tezuka quand il entra sur les courts. Il chuchota quelque chose au joueur plus âgé qui acquiesça et quitta le terrain sans dire le moindre mot.

Genichirou s'approcha d'elle, déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres et lui donna une petite boîte. Elle l'ouvrit. Un petit bout de papier tomba. Elle le ramassa et lut le message qui était écrit : "Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à une demande en mariage. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais se marier était inattendu. Elle voulait refuser mais il lui fit comprendre que c'était le seul moyen pour passer outre la décision de ses parents. Elle accepta et ils décidèrent de se marier à la fin de leurs études.

Quand sa famille eut vent de ce projet, un ouragan s'abattit sur eux. Ils voulurent l'empêcher d'aller la voir. Ils avaient peur qu'ils s'enfuient et se marient en cachette.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, personne n'était heureux pour eux à l'exception de Yukimura et de sa grand-mère. Elle pensait que Tomoka serait heureuse pour elle, mais ce fut le contraire. Quand elle apprit la nouvelle, elle dévisagea son amie et la traita d'opportuniste, lui disant qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et que tout ce qu'elle voulait était son nom et ceci juste pour sa renommée. Elle tenta de tout lui expliquer mais elle refusa d'avoir à faire à elle.

Elle était toute seule. Tout le monde à Seigaku l'évitait. Les professeurs la regardaient comme si elle était la pire créature que le monde ait jamais portée. Seuls les titulaires de l'équipe de tennis de Seigaku et de Rikkai Dai la considéraient encore comme une personne normale. Elle commença à évoluer dans un monde totalement différent. Elle était beaucoup plus proche d'eux qu'elle ne l'était de Tomoka et de ses autres amies filles.

Au début être traitée comme une pestiférée était dur. Mais avec le temps cela ne l'affecta plus.

Faire du shopping avec Kikumaru ou Yukimura semblait étrange mais faire la cuisine avec Bunta était drôle.

Tous les titulaires essayaient de lui faire oublier son ancienne amitié avec Tomoka. C'était un succès.

Quand sa vie retourna enfin à la normale, sa grand-mère fit une autre crise cardiaque. Elle était plus grave que la première. Les médecins affirmèrent que cela avait affecté son cerveau et qu'il risque d'y avoir des dommages.

Elle fut consciente durant quelques jours avant de sombrer dans le coma. Il y avait peu d'espoir qu'elle se rétablisse.

Elle venait lui rendre visite tous les jours avec Genichirou. Yukimura venait de temps à autre avec eux. Il était leur plus proche ami et il tenait sa grand-mère en estime. Ils lui parlaient de leurs projets, de leur futur mariage et de sa vie au lycée.

Un matin un médecin lui téléphona pour l'informer que sa grand-mère avait fait une autre attaque durant la nuit et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance qu'elle ne se réveille. Elle était en état de mort cérébrale et elle ne pouvait plus respirer sans l'aide d'une machine.

Elle devait décider s'ils devaient la maintenir en vie ou s'il fallait la débrancher. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire ce choix. C'était trop difficile. Elle pleura jusqu'à l'endormissement pendant plusieurs jours.

Genichirou était toujours là pour elle. Il l'aidait et passait le plus de temps possible avec elle. Il la réconfortait et venait rendre visite à sa grand-mère avec elle. Ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Son cœur cessa de battre durant l'une de ces visites. C'était à la fois douloureux et un grand soulagement.

A partir de ce moment elle dut vivre toute seule. C'était difficile avec les factures à payer. Au début tout se passa bien mais elle dut rapidement trouver une autre solution.

Yukimura savait qu'elle avait beaucoup de problème et lui proposa d'habiter avec sa famille. Elle accepta et continua sa scolarité à Rikkai Dai High School.

Sa famille était consciente de ses problèmes et elle la traita comme si elle était des leurs.

Elle aurait bien emménagé avec Genichirou mais sa famille était contre cette idée.

Au départ c'était difficile car ils étaient plus riches qu'elle. Elle avait honte de dépendre financièrement d'eux. Elle essaya même de trouver un travail mais ils lui firent comprendre que c'était un plaisir pour eux que de s'occuper d'elle.

De temps à autre elle passait le week-end chez Genichirou. Ils devaient juste être sûrs que ses parents n'étaient pas à la maison. Ils étaient relativement chanceux car ils avaient beaucoup de famille en dehors de la ville.

Le jour de son 17ième anniversaire ils organisèrent une fête rien que pour elle avec juste ses plus proches amis. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup même si Tomoka et sa grand-mère lui manquait.

Quand ses parents étaient à l'étranger elle passa la semaine entière chez lui. Durant ce bref moment de répit, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Ils se virent peu souvent de février à mai. Ils devaient étudier pour leurs examens.

Pour fêter la fin des examens et l'anniversaire de Génichirou elle organisa une petite fête avec l'aide de Yukimura. Ses parents étaient présents et lui adressèrent la parole car ils croyaient qu'elle ne sortait plus avec leur fils. Ils pensaient qu'elle était avec Yukimura vu qu'elle habitait avec sa famille.

En juin, Genichirou et elle se rendirent à Tokyo. Ils voulaient acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa mère. Ils virent un joli collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme de rose dans la vitrine d'une bijouterie.

Ils l'achetèrent et sortirent de la boutique.

Les dernières choses dont elle se souvenait furent quelqu'un la poussant, un bruit étrange et du sang. Elle s'évanouit.

˜˜˜End Flashback ˜˜˜

Une infirmière s'approcha. Elle était suivie d'un médecin. Ils arrêtèrent d'avancer et se mirent à discuter sur le seuil de la salle d'attende. Ils lui jetaient des regards anxieux, comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose.

Son cœur se mit à battre très rapidement. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose de grave était arrivée, elle le savait au plus profond de son être.

Le médecin était maintenant devant elle. Elle se leva.

- Faîtes-vous partie de la famille de Sanada-san ?

- Je suis sa fiancée.

- Je prie de vous asseoir.

Sakuno prit place. Son cœur battait la chamade.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Votre fiancé est décédé durant l'opération. La balle a déchiré une artère et malgré tous nos efforts nous n'avons pas réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. Je vous offre toutes mes condoléances.

Un gouffre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle se mit à pleurer de façon incontrôlable. Une infirmière dut lui faire une piqûre. Soudain tout devint noir.

Quand elle revint à elle, elle se trouvait dans un lit. Une infirmière était près du lit et Yukimura était assis de l'autre côté. Elle le regarda, espérant qu'il lui dise que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Il lui serra la main et elle comprit que ce qui s'était produit était réel. L'infirmière toussota pour avoir son attention.

- Vous ne devriez pas réagir aussi violement. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Sakuno la dévisagea. Elle avait du mal comprendre.

- Un bébé ! Quel bébé ?

- Vous êtes enceinte d'un mois Ryusaki-san.

Quand son cerveau enregistra l'information, elle se mit à pleurer. L'infirmière lui tapota l'épaule et la laissa avec Yukimura.

- Que dois-je faire maintenant Yukimura-kun ?

Elle était vraiment bouleversée. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un pour la conseiller et Yukimura était la bonne personne pour ça.

- C… C'est l'enfant de Genichirou, n'est-ce pas Sakuno ?

- Oui.

- Garde-le. Je t'aiderai à l'éléver.

˜˜˜12 mois plus tard ˜˜˜

Elle était au cimetière avec Yukimura et Genichirou junior. Il dormait dans sa poussette. Ils marchaient et s'arrêtèrent devant une tombe magnifique. Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras et s'approcha de la pierre tombale. Yukimura se tenait derrière eux.

Elle s'installa sur la pelouse et commença à parler.

- Bonjour Genichirou. Ça fait longtemps. Tu me manques terriblement. J'aurai vraiment voulu te rendre visite plus souvent mais ta famille m'empêche de venir. Elle ne m'aime toujours pas. Leur dédain s'est transformé en haine. Enfin je ne suis pas là pour t'embêter avec ce problème. Je suis là pour te présenter ton fils. Je l'ai prénommé Genichirou en ta mémoire. Il ne pleure pas. C'est un brave petit garçon, tout comme son père. Seiichi et moi faisons de notre mieux pour bien l'élever. Je suis aussi venue de dire que Seiichi et nous sommes mariés. Le mariage a eu lieu quelques semaines après la naissance du bébé. Tout le monde croit qu'il est de lui. Seuls nos amis connaissent la vérité. C'est la meilleure solution car tes parents pourraient bien vouloir me l'enlever s'ils savaient que tu en es le père. J'espère que tu me pardonneras d'avoir trahi ta mémoire en acceptant la demande en mariage de Seiichi.

Yukimura s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

- Sanada pardonne moi de te l'avoir enlever. Je jure de prendre soin d'eux. Ils sont ce qu'il y a de plus importants à mes yeux. Personne ne les blessera jamais. J'en fais le serment.

Ils restèrent ainsi une grande partie de l'après midi. Ils parlaient de leur vie, de leurs projets. Ils voulaient qu'il sache tout d'eux.

Tandis que le soleil se couchait lentement Yukimura décida qu'il était temps de partir.

Yukimura prit les devants avec leur enfant. Elle resta en arrière. Elle tomba à genou, embrassa la pierre tombale, y déposa un baisa et d'une voix brisée par les sanglots, elle murmura un dernier je ne t'oublierai jamais.

Elle se leva et courut rattraper sa nouvelle famille.

* * *

**A/N :** La dernière scène fut difficile à écrire. Je l'ai écrite 10 fois et à chaque fois je n'étais pas satisfaite. Je suis donc allée l'écrire au cimetière devant la tombe de ma grand-mère. J'espère avoir réussi à tirer parti des mes émotions… 


End file.
